gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00F
Gundam 00F is a manga side story that's concurrent in canon with the Gundam 00 anime. The manga features the Celestial Being called group called Fereshte (Persian: فرشته lit. angel; Japanese: フェレシュテ Fereshute) that deploys the second generation Gundams, the GNY series. They are the shadow group of Celestial Being as to the primary Gundam Meister's and crew of the Ptolemaios. Fereshte was proposed by second generation Gundam Meister, Chall Acustica, and approved by Veda to support Celestial Being within their shadows. Characters Chall Acustica She's the founder and leader to Celestial Being group Fereshte. She was recruited into Celestial Being since she was a young girl. She appear to have negative memories being the pilot to Gundam Plutone. Fon Spaak A criminal forced by Celestial Being to become a Gundam Meister. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg's ideals except the part about using the Gundams to change the world. As a untrustworthy character, he's shackled and has a explosive brace on his neck.Normally handcuffed, except when piloting Eco Calore A second generation Gundam Meister that wanted to pilot Gundam Exia, but was given to Setsuna. Sherilyn Hyde A young little mechanic to Fereshte. She's often seen with her Hanayo and although young, she was trained by Ian Vasty to repair/maintain the second generation Gundams. Hanayo A cat themed Haro that can interface with Veda's terminal. It's unclear does this Haro has any unique abilities, but if it's made like any Haro it can interface with other systems in Celestial Being to communicate and control. Story Another Gundam Meister The story begins in between episodes 1-2. Fereshte is analyzing the current situation of the primary group and making their assessment over their recent battles. Fon Spaak was making his assessment over the Enact and giving his analysis over Celestial Being's first two missions. While Fon Spaak and Eco take insulting shots at each other, Chall was thoughtful of her past and current development of Fereshte when they got their first mission. They have received orders to attack HRL forces located in CS35 area. Chall ordered Fon Spaak to sortie with Gundam Astraea, but he opted for Gundam Plutone. Chall seems to have a uncomfortable history behind Plutone and was reluctant to approve of Fon's choice, but he had Hanayo patch through Veda to get approval. Fon left to sortie on Plutone and told Chall said, "I'll change your past self with your Plutone!" GN-002 vs GNY-002F The story begins in between episode 4, the Taribia Republic conflict, when Exia was attacked by Graham Aker in his Custom Flag. Eco Calore was surprised by the new Custom Flag and had Fon Spaak give his assessment over the new unit. Eco was surprised by Fon Spaak's ability to give a fast logical assessment of the Custom Flag's capabilities, strengths, and weaknesses. While debating with Eco, Fon Spaak was given a new mission to assist Lockon/Dynames in their intervention at HRL's orbital elevator. From there, Fon Spaak is to give Lockon/Dynames support with Gundam Sadalsuud over destroying underwater mobile units. While Gundam Dynames Torpedo was attempting to acquire a firing solution, Fon Spaak used Sadalsuud's sensor's to acquire target and relayed tactical data for Lockon (unknown to Fon Spaak's assistance). After completing his mission, Fon Spaak wanted to entertain himself with Sadalsuud. While laughing, Hanayo revealed a pair of glowing eyes within the shell of the Haro. Azadistan The story begins in between episode 12-15.In the begining chapter Fon Spaak takes down Daryl Dodge and Howard Mason Over Flags.While flying in the skies. Fon Spaak seems to recognise Ali when pursuing Ali with his Albuhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. He doesn't take Ali down, he leaves it to Setsuna to take care of him. Later on, Fon Spaak is piloting a AEU Enact watching Setsuna/Exia being shock by the Agrissa's plasma field until Nena Trinity and her Gundam Throne Drei comes and save Setsuna. The chapter end at the scene Sstsuna screem "Gundam." Celestial Being vs Fereshte In Gundam 00F Chapter 04, Before the Union,AEU,and HRL did their joint military exercise. Fereshte figured out it was trap to capture the Gundams. Chall Acustica decided not to help Celestial Beings because she wanted to avoid the capture of Fereshte's units if things go sour. Veda decided for Fereshte to remain on standby for this mission. Fon Spaak wanted to see the outcome of the battle without disobeying Veda's commands,somehow he got himself an AEU Enact to see the battle. Later on back at Fereshte's base, the Chall and Eco were discussing how there is another gundam team, while Fon and Sherilyn were discussing how veda could be hack. The Trinity team comes in to contact with them saying Veda has ordered them to take the O Gundam' GN Drive back and disband Fereshte. Fon Spaak with Hanayo pilots the Gundam Plutone and battle the Trinity team. Fon Spaak disobeyed Veda orders the neck retraint detonated covering his whole helmet full of blood.His blood pressure dropped rapidly,having severe blood loss, and having ten minutes for heart and lung failure. But still Fon fights the Trinity team back in the condition he is at. Feelings... and Hopes In Gundam 00F Chapter 05,Fon Spaak only having ten minutes until heart and lung failure battles Gundam Throne Zwei. Micheal Trinity releases his fang and severely damages Gundam Plutone leaving Fon Spaak complete defenseless. Hanayo can't decide whether to disobey Veda or help out Fon Spaak. Nena Treinity reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr as revealed by Nena Trinity . His parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction, and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up which distract the Trinity team enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape.Johann Trinity uses his GN mega launcher docked with Gundam Throne Drei fires but misses them. The Trinity team retreats bacause they were running low on gn particles. Hanayo and Fon Spaak drift in space. Fon's body temperature is dropping rapidly the bleeding stops, but he's in a coma. Hanayo decides not to follow Veda commands so she decided to save Fon Spaak's life. External Links *Fereshte on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini